


Similar

by AvoidingTime



Category: Deus salve o rei (Telenovela)
Genre: Gen, M/M, o ship é mais nas entrelinhas mesmo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/AvoidingTime
Summary: E se o Marquês de Córdona tivesse ido para Montemor?





	Similar

**Author's Note:**

> AU em que o Marquês de Córdona não foi para Artena e eu não preciso explicar minhas decisões ou a lógica disso aqui. E o mundo também não é heteronormativo. Apenas um pequeno textinho em homenagem a dois personagens que gosto. Faz algumas referências a cenas da novela.

A sala do trono encontrava-se vazia, salvo pelas duas figuras que caminhavam lado a lado. Ao se aproximarem do trono, Rodolfo se afastou do outro, tomando seu lugar por direito. O outro parou ao seu lado, sorrindo.

“Um ótimo dia, não acha?” Rodolfo começou. “Chuva em Montemor, quem diria? O oráculo Bartolomeu é realmente uma pessoa indispensável. E em pensar que minha avó o chamara de misterioso em excesso um dia.”

“Com certeza, majestade! Um homem de tanto conhecimento… Custa-me acreditar que a rainha, com todo o respeito, tenha escolhido dispensá-lo.” Disse Istvan, o Marquês de Córdona. “Mas é verdade também que nem todos tem o dom de entender as sabias palavras de homens misticos como Bartolomeu.”

“Sim, sim! Exatamente! É o que eu sempre pensei! Palavras tão óbvias e tão poucos conseguem perceber!” Rodolfo se agitou no trono, se debruçando sobre o braço do mesmo para poder encarar Istavan melhor. “Você entendeu as palavras dele, certo?”

“Mas é claro, Alteza. Se me permite dizer, já em Córdona estava muito acostumado com esse tipo de coisa. Infelizmente, ouvi alguns dos guardas conversarem entre si, não tendo entendido a clara mensagem sobre a cotovia fazendo ninho na cova do leão!”

Rodolfo riu de forma espalhafatosa, sendo acompanhado pelo Marquês.

“Dá para acreditar? Esses homens não passam de simplórios, é obvio que jamais estarão em condições de compreender o vocabulário do oráculo!”

“E se me permite, é obvio que poucos estão aos pés da grande sensibilidade de vossa alteza.” Disse o Marquês com uma reverência.

_“Marquês, Marquês.”_ Rodolfo balançou a cabeça, um leve sorriso no rosto. “O que eu faria sem você por aqui? Você é o único que me enxerga como eu realmente sou.”

“Logo todos notarão o seu brilho, Alteza. Farão canções e poesias ao seu respeito e aos seus grandes feitos. E eu espero modestamente poder me orgulhar de fazer as primeiras composições.”

“E fará as melhores, como sempre faz.”

“Porque vossa alteza me inspira!” Istvan começou a dedilhar seu fiel bandolin.”O que seria do poeta sem sua musa!” Mais um acorde. “O que seria de mim sem tua iluminada presença.” Outro acorde. “Que Deus permita que esteja sempre ao seu lado, captando seus maiores momentos, sua bravura e também seu lado doce e sensível, pois todo o heroi tem duas faces” Sua voz se abrandou, assim como seus acordes, se inclinando na direção de Rodolfo até que o rosto dos dois estivesse a poucos centímetros de distância. “e no caso do meu senhor, ambas são mais belas e sublimes que a mais fiel paisagem já pintada nesse mundo, e eu, tal como homem mortal que sou, me vejo cada vez mais cativo da sua calorosa e irresistível presença.”

“Tão cortês, tão sábio.” Rodolfo sussurrou, completamente envolto pelas palavras proferidas pelo Marquês.

Istvan sorriu, satisfeito que sua poesia estivesse sendo apreciada. Aliás, como sempre. Rodolfo entendia-o tão bem…

Era difícil imaginar um universo em que as coisas fossem diferentes.

**Author's Note:**

> Postado também no tumblr @youroyalheadache


End file.
